Sweet Sex, Creamy Boy
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: KakaXKiba UA --- Hatake Kakashi, professor de Literatura do ensino secundario... Inuzuka Kiba, aluno problemático. Sem muito jeito para summarys gomen . LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi era professor de literatura na Konoha High School. Um homem de 30 anos, de cabelos prateados e conhecido como o professor mais gostoso da escola inteira. Muito falado pelas raparigas, até por aquelas que não eram suas alunas.

Já eram 8:10 da manhã. Encontrava-se 10 minutos atrasado para a sua primeira aula daquela sexta-feira chuvosa. Atrasado como sempre. Chegou na sala. A turma mais barulhenta que ele tinha. 11º F. Os alunos mais barulhentos da turma: Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba. Alunos prodígio: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. Era até uma turma com notas razoáveis. No entanto, aproveitavam qualquer momento para zoar de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Kakashi estava grato por ainda não se terem lembrado de zoar dele.

- Bom dia a todos. – falou ele, sentando-se na sua secretária ao pé da janela da sala.

A turma respondeu em uníssono um sonoro "Bom dia professor Hatake".

- Bem, antes de mais nada está na altura de entregar os testes. Boas melhorias, devo dizer. – disse com um sorriso, enquanto punha os testes ordenados por ordem alfabética em cima da secretária.

Começou a chamar os alunos um a um, entregando os testes. Sakura tivera a sua habitual nota alta que quase rebentava com a escala. Com certeza Sasuke não ficaria muito longe dela.

- Inuzuka – chamou o aluno moreno. Entregou-lhe o teste. – Preciso de falar contigo no final da aula.

O Inuzuka piscou os olhos. Virou costas e voltou para o seu lugar. Olhou a nota. Havia tirado outra nega! Parecia impossível. O fim do ano aproximava-se e Kiba ainda não tinha visto uma nota positiva na disciplina de Literatura.

Ficou quieto e calado no seu lugar. Não prestava a mínima atenção aos nomes que eram chamados. Porém, houve um nome que lhe despertou a curiosidade. Uzumaki Naruto. O outro miúdo mais encrenqueiro e barulhento da sala. As suas notas, à semelhança das do Inuzuka não eram lá muito brilhantes. Talvez fosse por isso que Kiba não se sentisse péssimo por ter as piores notas da classe. Odiava a disciplina e, acima de tudo, o professor. Aquele professor que toda a vez lhe dizia que o culpado de ele ter aquelas notas era ele por não se esforçar nas aulas nem estudar em casa. Como ele o odiava!

- Hum… Gostei deste teu teste, Naruto. Conseguiste surpreender-me. Continua assim.

- Obrigada, sensei. – disse Naruto, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no seu rosto moreno. O rapaz conseguira subir de um 7 para um 14, numa escala de 0 a 20, onde todos os números atrás de 10 correspondem a nota negativa. Sentia-se realmente feliz.

Já Kiba se encontrava agora frustrado com o que acabara de saber. Até Naruto subira a nota neste teste! Baixou a cabeça e deixou-se ficar assim pelo resto da aula. Não se fez nada de especial mesmo. O resto da aula foi ocupada com a correcção do teste. Tocou. Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para a saída. Incluindo Kiba. Este não tinha a mínima das intenções de ir falar com aquele professor. Não lhe apetecia ser mais xingado e ouvir que a culpa era dele.

- Kiba. – ouviu atrás de si. Alguém o chamara quando ele estava prestes a sair daquela sala. Ele sabia quem dissera o nome dele. O estranho é que aquela pessoa nunca o chamava por Kiba. Usava sempre Inuzuka quando se referia a ele. Ouviu passos vindo na sua direcção. A porta foi fechada.

- Sim, Hatake-sensei?

- Eu disse que precisava de falar contigo no final da aula. – o professor abraçou o aluno por trás e colocou-o de frente para a parede. Prensou-o e adentrou com uma mão dentro da camisola do rapaz.

- Mas o que… - falou o moreno, antes de ter a sua boca tapada pela outra mão que antes o agarrara. Sentiu a mão percorrer o seu peito macio, acariciando toda aquela área.

Kakashi aproximou então a sua boca do pescoço do miúdo. Lambeu, enquanto o corpo que era prensado contra a parede pelo seu se contorcia, tentando libertar-se. Beliscou os mamilos do jovem. Gritos de dor eram abafados. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço gentilmente. Mais gritos.

- Não é o bastante? – sussurrou o Hatake no ouvido do aluno, enquanto descia a mão que tocava o peito dele para dentro das suas calças, tocando o membro do moreno. Este encontrava-se meio aceso, mas não era o que Kakashi queria.

Ouviram passos no corredor.

- Às 5 da tarde em minha casa. – sussurrou o homem, pondo um papel no bolso das calças do rapazinho. – Senão apareceres, será pior para ti. Eu vou dar-te explicações. Particulares. – Afastou-se dele – Podes ir. E aparece.

O jovem Inuzuka recompôs-se e deixou a sala sem olhar para trás.

"Que gostoso que ele é… Pude ver que era bem dotado só de tocar…" – pensou o professor, pegando a sua pasta e saindo, para ir para a próxima aula.

Correu tudo normal pelo resto da manhã. Pelo menos para o Hatake. Kiba não prestara atenção no resto das aulas, pensado no que havia acontecido e no que poderia acontecer. Ele deveria ir ao concelho executivo e contar o que se tinha passado. Mas a curiosidade era mais forte. Ele queria mesmo ter boas notas a Literatura. Optou por ir a casa do Hatake como marcado.

5 da tarde. Kakashi acabara de sair do banho e encontrava-se a vestir umas calças de ganga quando a campainha tocou. Faltava-lhe vestir uma camisa, mas achou que ir à porta naqueles preparos não faria mal algum. Dirigiu-se à sala e abriu a porta. À sua frente encontrava-se agora um rapaz moreno, vestido de modo casual e com uma mochila às costas.

- Afinal sempre vieste… - disse Kakashi a um Inuzuka Kiba muito corado com o que via, enquanto o puxava por uma mão para dentro de casa. – Senta-te…

O miúdo nada disse e dirigiu-se a uma mesa, com várias cadeiras à sua volta.

- … No sofá, Kiba.

- Porquê? – indagou ele, parando e virando-se para Kakashi. Viu o professor andar na sua direcção. Recuou um passo.

- Porque eu quero… - justificou-se o Hatake, puxando o garoto para si pela cintura e atacando aqueles lábios apetecíveis. O Inuzuka abriu a boca e adentrou com a sua língua na boca de Kakashi. Kakashi arregalou os olhos. O rapaz olhava-o timidamente enquanto explorava a sua boca. Kakashi fez o mesmo. Desesperadamente, Kiba agarrou-se mais a Kakashi, sendo depois empurrado para o sofá. Olhou assustado para o Hatake.

- Gomenasai… Eu não queria fazer aquilo… - falou, arfando por causa do beijo.

- Humm… Vais ter de ser castigado por causa disso… - disse Kakashi, começando a tirar o cinto das suas calças. – Eu vou castigar-te bastante… Ou não…

- C… Como assim?

- Tu queres, não queres? – questionou o mais velho, sussurrando no ouvido do moreno.

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta. O rapaz cerrara os olhos. Levou as mãos à camisola dele e subiu-a para cima. Começou a chupar e a tocar os mamilos do aluno, sentindo-o contorcer-se. Roçava a ponta dos dentes nos mamilos e gemidos abafados saiam da boca do garoto.

- Vamos para o meu quarto… Kiba-kun.

- Não… - disse o Inuzuka, pondo-se de pé, pegando o que lhe pertencia e indo até à porta de casa.

- Vais-te arrepender senão ficares… Direi que vieste a minha casa e que me assediaste sexualmente. – Avançou até ao miúdo, que se encontrava de costas para ele e abraçou-o. – Deixa-me mostrar-te algo inimaginável… Algo que tu nunca sentiste… E que não irás sentir com mais ninguém…

- Com mais ninguém…? – sussurrou, assustado.

- Sim… Porque agora és meu. – respondeu-lhe o homem de cabelos cinzentos, pondo uma mão dentro das calças do garoto e apertando o membro. – Diz que queres…

- Eu… Eu quero, Kakashi-sensei… - rendeu-se finalmente.

O professor sorriu vitorioso. Encaminhou o aluno para o seu quarto e deitou-o na cama, começando a despir-lhe as calças logo em seguida. Pode ver o volume que se formava a cada toque naquela pele morena. Sorriu maliciosamente para o Inuzuka, que retribuiu. Beijou-o gulosamente, querendo para si aquela boca que se abria para ele. As línguas tocaram-se um momento e logo se entrelaçaram. O mel de ambos misturava-se. Kiba, num impulso de excitação, afastou-se de Kakashi e despiu a sua camisola. Tratou de ficar nu na frente do sensei.

Humm… - disse Kakashi, quase num gemido, enquanto olhava para o corpo do rapazinho deitado na sua cama. – Sr. Inuzuka, sabe-me dizer qual o creme do qual eu mais gosto?

- Não, sensei. – respondeu Kiba, fazendo uma cara de coitado.

- Chantilly. E agora… Dê-me uma boa utilização para o chantilly.

- Humm… - pensou. – Não me lembro de mais nenhum sem ser o uso culinário.

- Mereces ser bem castigado mesmo. – falou o homem, saindo do quarto. Voltou instantes depois, trazendo algo na mão. – Agora, vou mostrar-te uma excelente maneira de usares o chantilly.

Subiu na cama e começou por colocar um pouco de chantilly nos mamilos do moreno. Traçou uma linha com o creme na barriga do mesmo até chegar ao membro já erecto do rapaz. Lá, pôs BASTANTE do doce, guardando o frasco em seguida.

- Preparado? – indagou o professor.

- Preparadíssimo. – foi a resposta.

Kakashi mordeu a orelha do rapazinho delicioso e o pescoço, deixando marcas vermelhas. Lambeu o peito até chegar aos mamilos. Um rasto de saliva marcava o percurso da língua.

Começou a chupar os mamilos lambuzados de chantilly. Chupava e mordia. Gemidos roucos de prazer escapavam da boca do Inuzuka que se entregava por completo às carícias do sensei.

"Como ele é experiente… Acho que me posso vir só de sentir a língua dele…" – pensou o moço. O corpo dele pedia por mais. Ele não podia negar que queria aquilo e o que ainda estava por vir.

- Eu… estou um pouco ansioso, sabes. Eu vou passar já ali para baixo. – disse o Hatake, olhando para o membro coberto de chantilly de Kiba. – Preferes devagar ou rápido?

- Rá…rápido… sensei… - gemeu o pequeno.

- Adoro quando me chamas de "sensei" com tanta obediência, Kiba-kun. – murmurou Kakashi, lambendo o chantilly no sexo do mais novo. Meteu aquele membro grande na boca e chupou com força. O moreno arqueou o corpo quando o seu membro foi chupado com tanta força. Agarrou-se aos lençóis e fechou os olhos. Estava gostoso demais!

- É… tão booomm! – o Inuzuka gemeu mais alto, jogando o quadril para a frente, fazendo com que Kakashi se engasgasse. – Porquê… só agora no fim?

O grisalho ignorou a questão do aluno e continuou a chupar. Gulosamente, avidamente, sofregamente. Queria que o aluno que mais o odiava se viesse na sua boca. Com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar-se. O seu sexo latejava e todo melado.

O rapaz tentava conter os gemidos, temendo que estes se ouvissem pelo prédio. Acabou por perceber que era impossível fazer tal coisa. Tremia em pequenos espasmos. Sentiu o êxtase aproximar-se e forçou o seu quadril contra a boca de Kakashi, para que este chupasse mais do seu membro e mais rápido.

- Ka…kashi-sama… Sensei… - gemeu. Gritou o nome do homem que o estava a enlouquecer quando atingiu o orgasmo. Melou a boca de Kakashi com o seu sémen. O sensei não hesitou e engoliu tudo o que tinha na boca.

- Humm… delicioso como esperado! – falou o professor de literatura, olhando o rapaz respirar descompassadamente. Não faltava muito para ele chegar ao ápice. Estimulava-se freneticamente, sendo olhado com certa curiosidade por Kiba. – Vou gozar…

Jactos de esperma atingiram a cara do Inuzuka, deixando-a completamente lambuzada.

- Já te disseram que ficas lindo com a cara cheia de gozo? – questionou o mais velho, sorrindo.

- Na… não. – respondeu o moreno, corando violentamente e desviando o seu olhar do de Kakashi, que o olhava fixamente.

- Prova. – Kakashi instigou o mais novo.

Kiba nada disse. Lambuzou um dedo no leite que tinha na face e levou à boca. Oh, sim! Era bom, não iria negar. Fez a mesma coisa vezes sem conta até que o seu rosto quase não tinha nada.

- Limpe o resto por mim… sensei. – disse num sussurro. A língua áspera e quente do professor lambeu o que restava.

- Bem… Vamos à melhor parte, Kiba-kun. Chupa-me.

O mais novo parecia hipnotizado. Sem questionar, abocanhou o membro de Kakashi, roçando de leve os dentes, levando assim Kakashi aos delírios.

- Ah…! Isso… Lambuza bem… - disse o Hatake. Para uma primeira vez, o miúdo não se estava a sair nada mal. – Humm… Vou mete-lo todo dentro de ti, Kiba-kun.

"Como é que algo tão grande e volumoso vai entrar dentro de mim?" – questionou-se o Inuzuka, com alguma preocupação. Lambeu a cabeça do membro e ouviu o professor gemer mais alto. Resolveu então continuar, intensificando os gemidos do amante.

- Pá… pára! Já está bom… - ordenou o mais velho. Deitou-se na cama de pernas abertas. - Vem… Senta-te… onegai.

- Sim… Eu quero sentir... – disse Kiba, obedecendo prontamente. Sentou-se no membro de Kakashi, sentindo rasgar-se por dentro. Ouviu-se um grito de dor e um gemido de prazer.

- Move o quadril… Rápido, para te habituares mais depressa. – maliciosamente sorriu para Kiba, que aumentara o ritmo, enquanto pequenos gemidos de dor escapavam da sua boca. Numa tentativa de acalmar dor que sentia, passou a estimular o seu sexo que se encontrava mais do que teso, esperando por alívio. Resultou e ainda superou as expectativas. Agora, Kiba cavalgava no membro do parceiro e masturbava-se freneticamente, no mesmo ritmo.

- Ah…! É… é incrível… É bom… demais, Hatake-sama! Eu vou gozar…

- Vamos… vamos juntos, Kiba-kun. – O professor de literatura colocou as mãos na cintura do Inuzuka, aumentando a velocidade da penetração. Ambos suados, com a face rubra e olhos semi-cerrados. Gemeram o nome um do outro quando chegaram ao êxtase. A barriga e o peito de Kakashi foram melados pelo leite de Kiba. O ar faltava aos dois. O grisalho puxou Kiba para um abraço.

- Sensei… - sussurrou no ouvido do Hatake. Depois de tudo, alguma tristeza começara a invadi-lo. – E agora?

- O quê? – indagou Kakashi, enquanto acariciava os cabelos curtos do moreno.

- O senhor só me usou, não foi?

- Eu não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa a ninguém… muito menos à pessoa que eu amo. – declarou o mais velho, olhando nos olhos de Kiba que estava surpreso com o que ouvia. – Eu sei que é um pouco anti-ético mas… eu era capaz de sair daquela escola para poder ficar contigo.

- Não! Não… Ninguém precisa de saber…

- Será difícil dar-te aulas sem te poder agarrar… mas podemos tentar, Kiba-kun. – Kakashi e Kiba selaram os lábios num beijo doce. – Humm… Mais uma coisa. Temos de ir trabalhar… para subir a tua nota.

- Agora? Está-se tão bem assim… - ronronou o rapaz.

- Eu sei que sim… Mas convém que subas a tua nota… A última coisa que quero ver neste mundo é tu chumbares a literatura.

- Okey… sensei. – murmurou no ouvido de Kakashi, fazendo este arrepiar-se. – Oh! Prometa-me que depois de trabalharmos…

- Vai haver mais diversão? Só depende de ti, meu caro. – Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do Inuzuka e sussurrou: - Que tal se desta vez fizéssemos na mesa da cozinha? Com chantilly, claro.

- Ena, prevertido! Pior de tudo, acho que acabei aprendendo contigo!

- Não é de estranhar. Afinal, eu sou o TEU sensei. Bem, vamos lá tentar estudar alguma coisa, se é que vamos conseguir.

(N/a) : O que se passou no resto da tarde… Okey, eles bem tentaram mas foi bem difícil concentrarem-se em Literatura sem pensarem noutras coisas… Quanto a fazerem sexo na mesa da cozinha… Talvez eu conte… um dia destes.

Deixem reviews ou mandem mensagem dizendo se eu devo ou nao postar um 2º capitilo nesta fic. ^.^ T.Y.


	2. Chapter 2

O fim do ano lectivo aproximava-se. Pouco mais de um mês e muitos estariam de férias.

Eram 18:00. O 11º F estava naquele bloco com mais uma ou duas turmas para ter a última aula daquela longa quinta-feira: Filosofia. Muitos eram os que não gostavam da disciplina. Uzumaki Naruto por exemplo. Okey, ele não gostava de andar na escola. Escola? Só mesmo para estar com os amigos.

Inuzuka Kiba passara a não gostar de todas as disciplinas, com excepção de Literatura. O motivo de tal mudança de gosto? Bem, era uma criatura bela, com cabelos prateados, 30 anos… o seu professor de Literatura e desde há uns tempos, amante.

- Oi aí, Kiba! – o rapaz foi saudado por uma rapariga de cabelos loiros.

- Olá, Temari. – educadamente, Kiba retribuiu a saudação. Arregalou os olhos com o que aconteceu a seguir. A garota, bastante atrevida, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e beijou-lhe o canto da boca.

- Continuamos depois da aula. – falou Temari no ouvido do rapaz. Deixou-o e foi ter com o seu grupo de amigas, que a olhavam estupefactas com o ocorrido.

"Que raio foi isto?! Kakashi…" – pensou o Inuzuka, sentindo-se como se tivesse traído o amante. – "Falta bastante para amanhã… Eu não quero esperar esse tempo todo para estar contigo… e apenas por 90 minutos."

- Que seca! A stora de Filosofia nunca mais chega… Kiba? Oi, Kiba? – disse o loirinho Uzumaki.

- Pois… Realmente não é costume ela se atrasar… Se calhar não temos aula. – observou o moreno.

- Olha, isso é que era mesmo bom… O quê?! Não é o stor Hatake que ali vem?

Kiba olhou imediatamente para onde Naruto apontava. Oh sim, era mesmo ele. Que faria ali àquela hora? Bem, isso não importava. Importava apenas que, mesmo que por ínfimos segundos, Kiba estivesse perto dele.

Kakashi meteu a chave na fechadura da porta, rodou e abriu.

- Entrem. Venho dar aula de substituição. A professora Yuuhi não pôde comparecer hoje para dar a aula. Por isso, vim eu no lugar dela. – explicou Kakashi à turma que olhava para ele. As raparigas, todas juntas, olhavam para ele de boca aberta. Ele estava vestido de maneira diferente do costume. O terno que ele usava habitualmente tinha sido trocado por umas calças de ganga rasgadas no joelho e uma camisa, com os três primeiros botões abertos, deixando exposto uma pequena parte do seu peito bem trabalhado.

Kakashi entrou na sala, seguido dos pelos seus alunos e alunas. Estas cochichavam entre si o gostoso que o stor era e como aquela roupa mais descontraída lhe caía bem. Sentaram-se todos nos respectivos lugares enquanto o professor abria uma janela para arejar a sala.

- Bom, como já vos disse ali fora, eu vim substituir a professora Yuuhi. – começou o homem. – Telefonaram-me para casa a perguntar se eu podia vir e eu, sendo o 11ºF a turma em questão, não podia deixar de vir. – completou, olhando fixa e maliciosamente para Kiba, que corou de imediato.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Não vai ensinar filosofia, certamente. – falou Yamanaka Ino, a outra loira da turma.

- Ensinar Filosofia? Eu? De maneira nenhuma, Ino. Eu só ensino Literatura. Portanto… vamos trabalhar com Literatura. Juntem mesas 2 a 2 e comecem aquele trabalho de grupo de que eu vos falei na terça-feira. Quero grupos de quatro ou cinco elementos.

Os alunos obedeceram prontamente e, dali por dois minutos, havia três mesas maiores e cinco alunas à volta de cada uma delas. As raparigas estavam todas juntas como sempre. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara e Rock Lee eram outro grupo. Os restantes rapazes formavam o terceiro. Kakashi observou os grupos. Olhou para o grupo de Kiba e disse, com uma pontada de ciúmes:

- Eu não quero o Inuzuka e o Naruto no mesmo grupo. Não dá muito jeito ter os dois meninos mais barulhentos da turma juntos. Ah, e mais uma coisa: eu quero grupos mistos. Por isso meninas, separem-se.

- Isso é maldade stor. Separar-nos a todas… - começou Sakura.

- Cada vez que vocês fazem trabalhos de grupo, trabalham sempre com as mesmas pessoas. Por isso, experimentem novos grupos.

Meio a contragosto, lá trocaram de grupos. Houve trocas em todos eles. No fim, os grupos eram estes: Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru e Lee; Naruto, Kankurou, Ino, Ten Ten e Sasuke; Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Neji e Chouji.

- Humm… Bem, assim esta melhor. " Não quero muitas confianças entre o Naruto e o Kiba-kun…" – disse e pensou Kakashi, sentando-se na sua cadeira a ver uns documentos. De vez em quando, olhava por cima das folhas que tinha na mão para o grupo do namorado. Temari estava juntinha ao Kiba abraçando-o e esfregando-se discretamente nele. Uma onda de ciúmes invadiu o grisalho. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à mesa de Temari e dos demais.

- Como é que está a correr? Já sabem como se vão organizar? – indagou. Em seguida olhou para Temari e para Kiba, que se mostrava bastante desconfortável com a situação. – Temari, a sala de aula não é sítio para ter esses comportamentos. Aliás, o Inuzuka parece bastante incomodado contigo.

- Hatake-sensei, eu não estou a fazer nada de mais…

- Estar abraçada a alguém dessa forma numa aula não é, definitivamente, algo que se faça. Deixa o Inuzuka em paz. Ou preferes ir para a rua?

- Summimasen, sensei. – desculpou-se a loira, afastando-se Kiba.

- Inuzuka, estive a ver uns documentos. Preciso de falar contigo. – disse o professor ao aluno.

Kiba então foi com Kakashi até à secretaria do mesmo.

- Kiba, o que é que ela estava a tentar fazer? – indagou o grisalho.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia, sensei. Ah, mas fique sabendo que eu não gosto dela nem quero nada com ela! Eu só o quero a si… sensei.

O mais velho sorriu para ele e disse-lhe:

- Se soubesses as saudades que tenho de te abraçar… A vontade de dizer a toda a gente que és só meu… E já há algum tempo que não fazemos aquilo…

O moreno corou violentamente e desviou o olhar.

- Eu… Eu também estou cheio de vontade para fazer… aquilo. – confessou o mais novo, nunca olhando nos olhos de Kakashi.

- Depois tratamos disso, meu doce… - sussurrou. – Agora vai lá trabalhar.

Kiba voltou para o seu lugar. Iria trabalhar arduamente para subir a sua nota. Desde que começara a relacionar-se com Kakashi, notou que o seu interesse pela disciplina era maior, podendo levar assim a um aumento das notas.

Trabalharam o resto da aula, uns mais aplicados do que outros. As raparigas, embora trabalhadoras, nesse dia estavam a dar especial atenção ao professor que se encontrava sentado. Ele era realmente o mais gostoso da escola inteira!

Faltavam 10 minutos para o fim da aula. Kakashi mandou-os parar o trabalho.

- Bem, faltam 10 minutos para o toque. Podem ir-se embora. Deixem as mesas assim que amanhã continuarão o trabalho. Por ser a aula das 8 horas, não causará qualquer transtorno às outras turmas.

Super contentes, todos os alunos começaram a arrumar as coisas. Começaram a sair da sala, deixando Kiba a sós com Kakashi, que foi trancar a porta da sala.

- Agora nós, Kiba-kun. – disse ao Inuzuka, enquanto baixava os estores, não permitindo assim a quem estivesse do lado de fora ver o que se passava dentro da sala. Aproximou-se do rapaz que olhava para ele e abraçou-o com força. – Humm… Nem sabes como ansiei por isto…

O moreno retribuiu e sussurrou:

- O que é que vamos fazer… sensei?

- Vamos fazer aquilo. – respondeu o professor deitando o aluno na mesa que pertencia ao grupo dele. Abriu as calças do miúdo e tirou o membro, já erecto, começando a chupá-lo em seguida. Um gemido de satisfação saiu da boca do moreno. A habilidade de Kakashi fazia qualquer um delirar. – Não podes gemer muito alto… alguém pode ouvir, lindo.

- Eu… Eu sei… sensei. – disse o Inuzuka, gemendo de prazer. – O sensei chupa tão… gostoso!

Kakashi sorriu para consigo ouvindo o elogio do seu amante. Estavam ambos bem excitados e a situação não era para menos. Fazer sexo numa sala de aula, ainda por cima em cima das mesas era algo, no mínimo, excitante.

"Está mesmo teso…" – pensou Kakashi, aumentando a velocidade das chupadas e, consequentemente, fazendo Kiba contorcer-se de prazer. Saber que Kiba ficava excitado por causa do que fazia com ele deixava o grisalho contente. Ter aquele rapaz que antes o odiava tão submisso…

- Só mais um pouco… Quase… - o moreno disse, num gemido mais alto. Arqueou o corpo e gozou na boca quente que lhe envolvia o membro.

- Hummm… delicioso como sempre! – exclamou Kakashi, depois de ter engolido o leite adocicado. – Despe-te.

- Nani?! Despir-me? Aqui? Na sala? – questionou o mais novo, arregalando os olhos. – "É perigoso… mas eu quero tanto…"

Obedeceu então e rapidamente ficou nu na frente de Kakashi, que o olhava, comendo todo o seu corpo com os olhos, o que deixava Kiba super corado.

- Não me olhe assim, sensei.

- Eu quero ver aquilo que é meu… És tudo de bom, Kiba-kun. – apreciou o professor, despindo-se também. – Chupa os teus dedos e prepara-te.

Bastante corado e olhando para o corpo do amante, Kiba fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Lambeu e lambuzou os seus dedos de modo provocativo, fazendo Kakashi morder o lábio inferior de desejo. Começou a penetrar-se com um dedo. Precisava de se preparar bem para o que viria a seguir. A mão de Kakashi agarrava-lhe o membro e fazia um vaivém delicioso, deixando o rapaz teso de novo. Foi-lhe sussurrado no ouvido que ele pertencia a Kakashi e mais ninguém podia tocar nele.

- Não diga isso… sensei… Eu não consigo aguentar mais… meta em mim, onegai… - pediu o mais novo, deitando-se na mesa, esperando o grisalho. O pedido foi atendido e Kakashi penetrou-o devagar, até tocar no fundo. Kiba ficava lindo com o prazer estampado na cara. Abraçou o mais velho, instigando-o a penetrá-lo mais rapidamente. O já típico frenesi que percorria Kakashi quando tinha o seu aluno era agora aumentado pela adrenalina que sentia por fazer aquilo na sala de aula. O ritmo aumentava e os gemidos, alguns desconexos, também.

- Diz que gostas… diz, Kiba…

- Mais… Eu gosto… Mais fundo, sensei… - gemeu o mais novo, puxando o amante para um beijo faminto. As línguas tocaram-se uma e outra vez. Realmente amavam-se. Pararam o beijo e olharam-se nos olhos. Kiba corou. - … É tão bom, sensei…

- Eu sei que gostas… Estás bem teso. Mas eu vou cuidar disso. – e levou uma mão ao sexo do rapaz, começando a estimulá-lo lentamente. Kiba agarrou-se a mesa e arqueou o corpo. Kakashi aumentou o vaivém, vendo as reacções que isso provocava no rapazinho. Aquele corpo apertado e quente que tremia em leves espasmos deixava-o excitadíssimo. Afundava-se o mais que podia, fazendo o garoto gemer mais alto. Pôs uma mão na boca dele para o impedir de fazer tal coisa. Não queria que fossem descobertos antes de gozar dentro do amante. A intensidade com que penetrava Kiba era muita e levava aos delírios. Ele não aguentaria muito mais.

- Queres de quatro? – indagou o Hatake, nunca parando de estocar o miúdo.

- S… Sim… - respondeu o moreno. – Forte… Rápido… Fundo… e quero gozar…

Kakashi então saiu de dentro de Kiba para logo a seguir se afundar nele outra vez, mas agora o Inuzuka estava de quatro. Agarrou nos ombros do aluno e passou a estocar com mais vigor e velocidade, quase gozando.

- Ah, Kiba… Estou quase a vir-me… Quero que gozes na minha boca… - Puxou o miúdo pela cintura e gozou, enchendo Kiba de leite. Gemeu de forma contida e sussurrou "Kiba" no ouvido do moço. Saiu de dentro dele novamente e virou-o de barriga para cima. Lambeu toda a extensão do membro do pequeno e depois abocanhou-o, dando fortes chupadas. Mal podia esperar o êxtase do amante! Era sempre delicioso… Kiba jogava mais o quadril de encontro à boca de Kakashi. Chupava os seus dedos, levando-os depois aos mamilos.

- Humm… Ah… Vou gozar gostoso, sensei! – exclamou, antes de se vir na boca de Kakashi. Deleite, prazer, tesão… era o que sentia naquele momento. Foi beijado e sentiu o seu gosto. Os corpos suados esfregavam-se um num outro. Kakashi sugava a língua do mais novo, mordia-lhe o lábio inferior e ainda lhe tocava nos mamilos, provocando-o. Separaram-se, pois o ar começava a faltar. Apenas um fio de saliva unia os seus lábios. Deixou de existir quando Kiba começou a falar.

- Hum… sensei, devíamos começar a vestir-nos, nê?

- Não me apetece nada… Mas realmente temos de começar a pensar em sair daqui. Podemos voltar a fazer aqui se quiseres...

- Pervertido! – disse Kiba, rindo da cara de Kakashi.

- Pervertido? As minhas perversões são só contigo. Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém quando me chamam isso.

Kiba corou. Ambos começaram a vestir-se. Mesmo depois de vestidos e já ao pé da porta da sala, o professor de Literatura encostou o seu aluno preferido na parede e beijou-o sofregamente. Roçou o seu membro no dele. Ouviu um gemido do mais novo e continuou a brincar com ele. Foi mais ousado e adentrou com a mão dentro das calças do rapaz e apertou. Mais um gemido. Kiba então afastou-se de Kakashi.

- Não podemos fazer mais. Se bem que eu queria muito…

- Não podemos mesmo… Vamos para minha casa então. Já vi que estás teso de novo e eu não te posso deixar assim…

O grisalho destrancou a porta da sala e saíram juntos. Os corredores estavam vazios.

- Vai andando para o portão. Vou só à sala dos professores e já lá vou ter.

- Ok, sensei. – anuiu o moreno, dando um selinho no professor. Foi até ao portão e ficou lá à espera do professor.

Seria uma noite bastante longa.


	3. Chapter 3

Passaram-se cinco minutos desde que Kiba chegara ao portão. Começara a escurecer e a fazer frio. O barulhos das folhas das árvores quando o vento lhe tocava era meio que assustador.

- Kiba! - ouviu chamar. Aquela não era a voz que ele queria ouvir. Virou-se e viu o professor de Inglês, Shiranui Genma.

- Shiranui-sensei, boa tarde. – cumprimentou o Inuzuka. O professor de cabelos castanhos pelos ombros sorriu.

- Igualmente, Kiba. Ainda por aqui? As tuas aulas terminaram há já algum tempo.

- Eu… Eu estive a acabar um trabalho. – mentiu deliberadamente, tentado não vacilar perante a pergunta. Mudou de assunto. – Por acaso não viu o professor Hatake, não?

- O professor Kakashi está na sala dos professores. Poderá demorar, pois está bastante ocupado.

- Ocupado? Eu precisava mesmo de tirar uma dúvida com ele.

- Ele está com a professora Mitarashi… Não sei se devo interromper. Já sei como é, romances entre professores…

Kiba arregalou os olhos e todo o seu corpo se retesou e ficou mais frio do que um cubo de gelo.

- Romance…? – foi só o que conseguiu pronunciar.

- Eles estão bem afim um do outro… - mentiu Genma, na maior das descontracções. Sabia perfeitamente que cada palavra que havia dito sobre Kakashi havia atingido o peito de Kiba como uma lâmina pronta a matar. – Será melhor falares com ele amanhã. Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

- A mim? Eu… Eu tenho de ir para casa… - o moreno mais novo não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Kakashi andava apenas a usá-lo! Que raiva! Uma miscelânea de sentimentos tomou conta de Kiba.

- Tenho algo bastante interessante para mostrar ao meu melhor aluno de inglês. Eu depois levo-te a casa.

O aluno ponderou.

"Não sei se deva ir… Talvez seja melhor… Se for para casa estarei sempre a pensar naquele…" Eu vou então, Shiranui-sensei.

- Óptimo! – exclamou o Shiranui, com um sorriso e olhar triunfantes. Iria confortar o seu melhor aluno da maneira mais prazerosa possível. Dirigiram-se para o carro e entraram.

- A minha casa ao fica muito longe daqui. Demora dez minutos de carro.

- O que é que me vai mostrar, sensei? – indagou o rapaz, com o olhar mais distante deste mundo cravado na estrada.

- Humm… Só visto mesmo, Kiba. – respondeu o mais velho. Em seguida, questionou cinicamente: - Pareces triste. O que é que tens?

- Eu? Nada. Está tudo bem. – mentiu o Inuzuka, pela segunda vez nesse dia.

O resto do caminho decorreu sem grandes conversas. Kiba estava bastante em baixo e furioso com o professor de Literatura. Perguntou-se vezes sem conta como não conseguira perceber que Kakashi com ele sempre quisera somente uma coisa: Sexo. A maneira como Kakashi o seduzira, despertara nele os verdadeiros sentimentos pelo seu professor.

Chegaram. Entraram num prédio de seis andares e subiram até ao quinto no elevador.

Genma abriu a porta do seu apartamento e convidou Kiba a entrar. Este fez o que lhe foi pedido, seguido do sensei. À frente deles, estendia-se o hall de entrada. A primeira porta à direita parecia ser a cozinha. Ao lado, encontrava-se a sala de jantar. O resto da casa era impossível de ser ver do sítio onde eles se encontravam.

- Anda comigo. – pediu o homem, estendendo a mão a Kiba. O aluno, impensadamente, deu a mão ao professor. Genma entrelaçou os seus dedos com os do rapaz. Foram até uma porta situada num outro corredor.

- Bem-vindo ao meu quarto. – anunciou o professor de Inglês, empurrando o garoto para dentro da divisão espaçosa, seguindo-o.

- - Na Escola - -

- Ainda bem que já terminei o que tinha a fazer. – disse Kakashi para os seus botões. Olhou o relógio e exclamou: - Ups! Demorei mais tempo do que aquele que desejava. Estou ansioso por voltar a ficar a sós com o Kiba novamente.

Saiu da sala de professores, desceu as escadas do bloco e dirigiu-se à saída da escola. O moreno não estava lá. Achou estranho. Olhou atentamente mas só viu Sarutobi Asuma, um professor de Geografia e um dos seus melhores amigos.

- Estás à procura dele? – perguntou Asuma, aproximando-se do outro. – É que se estás, não vais gostar mesmo nada do que eu te vou dizer.

- Nani? O que aconteceu? Conta-me, depressa! – exigiu o grisalho, começando a ficar preocupado com o seu amante.

- Foi Shiranui Genma. Esteve a falar com o Kiba. Disse-lhe qualquer coisa e foram-se embora. O Kiba não estava com boa cara. Não consegui ouvir muito bem o que ele disse mas posso garantir que ouvi o teu nome e o da Mitarashi.

- Shimata! E foram para onde? – indagou o Hatake, super nervoso e furioso com a situação.

- Não sei dizer bem mas penso que foram para casa dele. Sabes onde é?

- Mais ou menos. Eu dou com o sítio, não te preocupes. Tenho de me apressar. Obrigada pela ajuda. – agradeceu por fim, caminhando até ao seu carro. Entrou e arrancou.

"Vou-te partir a cara, desgraçado!"

- - Na Casa do Shiranui - -

- Quarto? – perguntou Kiba, espantado.

Genma agarrou o pequeno e beijou-o agressivamente, adentrando com a língua na boca do garoto. Os seus dentes roçaram nos lábios, fazendo um fio de sangue escorrer pelo queixo do Inuzuka. Lambeu o sangue, voltando a beijá-lo em seguida.

O Shiranui empurrou o moreno mais novo, caindo em cima dele, na cama. Continuou com o beijo, da mesma maneira bruta e selvagem, como se esperasse por beija aquela boca há muito tempo. Kiba não retribuía mas também não se preocupava em afastar o mais velho. Uma mão tocou-lhe um dos mamilos, beliscando. Sentiu a mesma mão descer pela barriga, indo tocar no ponto mais sensível do corpo.

- Vejo que o Kakashi não te sabe satisfazer por inteiro. Ainda estás teso! Teso para mim. Depois de hoje, nunca mais vais querer aquele grisalho a foder-te.

- Apesar de ele me ter usado, eu ainda o amo! Quando ele me beijava, fazia-o gentilmente. Não de forma selvagem como o senhor. – disse o rapazinho, olhando nos olhos de Genma. Havia fúria estampada nos olhos de Kiba. Odiava o que estava a acontecer.

- Eu gozei gostoso enquanto gemias… Mas pensar que o meu aluno favorito estava a ser fodido por um homem… - disse o mais velho, prendendo os pulsos de Kiba com uma mão por cima da cabeça dele. Com a outra mão, explorou melhor aquele corpo. Adentrou com uma mão dentro das calças e apertou o sexo do miúdo. Um gemido involuntário escapou da boca do menor.

A campainha tocou.

Genma não deu a mínima e continuou a tocar o rapaz.

- Vá abrir ou eu… grito. – avisou o Inuzuka, tentando não gemer e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Gritas pois… Gritas de prazer. – falou o Shiranui, lambendo o pescoço do rapaz. – Mas eu vou abrir. E tu vais ficar aqui quietinho à minha espera. Nada de barulho.

Saiu de cima do jovem e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta encostada.

Chegou ao pé da porta de casa e ouviu baterem na porta. Abriu-a sem perguntar quem era. Azar o dele. À sua frente e com cara de quem vai matar alguém, encontrava-se Kakashi.

- O Kiba? – indagou com frieza.

- Ele já não está aqui…

- Que foi que lhe fizeste?!

- Eu? Devias de ter visto a maneira como ele se abriu para mim… gemeu o meu nome e convidou-me a fode-lo… a maneira como ele me chupou... – falava pausadamente, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

Kakashi estava louco de ciúmes e de raiva. Não acreditava que Kiba tivesse feito o que o outro estava a dizer. Acertou com um murro bem no meio da cara do moreno, que ficou agarrado. Entrou pela casa adentro, deixando a porta da rua aberta mesmo.

- Kiba! – chamou o grisalho, esperando ouvir uma resposta.

No quarto, Kiba arregalou os olhos. Ouviu a já tão conhecida voz chamá-lo. Ir ou não ir? O coração quase que saía do peito.

"O meu coração ainda bate no mesmo ritmo descompassado quando oiço a voz dele…" – disse Kiba para consigo. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, disposto a falar com Kakashi. Permaneceu escondido quando chegou ao corredor da entrada e viu o grisalho encostado a uma parede.

- O que lhe fizeste?! – perguntou Kakashi uma segunda vez em tom ameaçador, quando Genma se recompôs. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do Hatake. – É bom que respondas desta vez!

- Eu já disse… Ele pediu tanto que eu acabei por ceder. Disse que tu não o deixavas satisfeito… - duas mãos agarraram o colarinho da camisa do Shiranui, depois disto. O professor de Literatura encostou-o à parede, dando dois murros no estômago em seguida, o que provocou a Genma um ataque de tosse.

- Vou procurar o Kiba e tu vens comigo! Vou obrigar-te a pedir-lhe desculpas! – atirou Kakashi.

- Só o senhor é que me deve um pedido de desculpas. – alguém disse.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos molhados e olhou para trás. A visão que teve foi a melhor. Kiba estava bem ali, parado, a olhar para ele. O Hatake foi até ele e abraçou-o com força, temendo que fosse uma ilusão. O Inuzuka deixou-se ficar quieto.

- Tive tanto medo… - sussurrou..

- Medo de quê? De perder o seu brinquedo sexual para outro homem? – indagou o moreno, com palavras frias que fizeram Kakashi largá-lo e olhá-lo nos olhos.

Desapontamento. Tristeza. Desilusão.

O grisalho pôde ver isto nos olhos do aluno.

- O que é que tu estás a dizer?

- Espero que a professora Mitarashi tenha mais sorte do que eu e não seja usada também… - murmurou o rapaz, ignorando a pergunta do professor.

- Eu e a Anko não temos nada! Eu só te amo a ti! – declarou Kakashi, completamente desesperado. – Não sentes nada quando eu te beijo? Eu sinto. Já beijei muitas mulheres e homens na minha vida, mas nunca senti nada como quando te beijo a ti… Contigo é diferente, Kiba.

- Prove que isso é verdade… e… - o mais novo não conseguiu terminar o queria dizer. Os seus lábios foram capturados pelos de Kakashi. Oh sim, o beijo de Kakashi era diferente do de Genma. Era ávido, porém… Havia algo de diferente.

Começou a retribuir, mas o Hatake parou o beijo.

- Está provado?

- S… Sim… Oh, eu amo-o tanto, sensei! – falou Kiba, antes de abraçar Kakashi.

- Eu também, Kiba-kun… O que foi que ele te fez? – perguntou o mais velho, com um semblante mais sério.

- Beijou-me… Tocou-me… Nada mais. – respondeu o moreno.

- Vamos embora. Este desgraçado não merece que percamos mais tempo com ele.

Ambos dirigiram-se à porta daquela casa.

- A escola vai ficar a saber de vocês! – afirmou Genma, levantando-se devagar. – E tu, Hatake, vais perder o teu emprego.

- Não me interessa o emprego neste momento. O Kiba é o mais importante a minha vida desde há algum tempo. Quanto à escola saber do nosso relacionamento, penso que também não vão gostar de saber que o professor de Inglês Shiranui Genma assediou e tentou abusar sexualmente um aluno… Aluno esse que ainda por cima tem namorado. – disse por Kakashi por último ao outro professor, saindo em seguida daquele sítio.

Chegando à rua, entraram no carro do Hatake.

- Queres que te leve a casa ou vamos antes para a minha? – indagou Kakashi, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Humm… Se ir levar-me a casa significa deixares-me lá e ires embora depois, acho que prefiro ir para a tua… Mas se for para satisfazer os nossos desejos enquanto humanos… - falou Kiba de maneira sedutora, acariciando o membro de Kakashi, que começava a ficar teso, por cima das calças. – Isso, Kakashi… Fica bem duro para meteres em mim…

- Eu não acredito que o Sr. Inuzuka se tornou tão safado! – exclamou o sensei, rindo.

- É por tua causa. Vamos indo? É que estou com alguma pressa, se é que me faço entender. Parece que tu também. – expressou-se o moreno.

Kakashi beijou-o carinhosamente. As línguas tocaram-se uma e outra vez. Bastante molhado e delicioso, o beijo. O Inuzuka excitou-se tanto que se sentou em cima de Kakashi, virado de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado dos quadris do grisalho. Este segurou a cintura do mais novo e incentivou-o a mexer-se, fazendo as erecções roçarem-se constantemente.

Kiba, com todo aquele frenesi a percorrer o corpo, mexia os quadris cada vez mais rápido. Se continuasse a fazer aquilo, gozaria. Ele estava mesmo a precisar de aliviar toda a tensão.

- Kakashi… - gemeu, não parando de roçar o seu sexo no do amante.

- Estás quase a vir-te? – perguntou o grisalho. – Eu… Eu chupo…

O moreno saiu logo de cima do mais velho para se sentar novamente no banco. Abriu o fecho das calças e tirou o seu membro, erecto e latejante, para que Kakashi o chupasse.

O professor olhou o membro super duro do seu aluno, esperando ser chupado. Meteu todo o volume pulsante na sua boca sedenta de leite. Chupou bem rápido, ansiando o que estava para vir. Kiba gemia desalmadamente o nome do amante e contorcia-se de prazer.

- Sensei… eu vou gozar… agora! – gozou em abundância na boca cálida de Kakashi, que engoliu tudo gulosamente. Deu um selinho no parceiro e agarrou-se ao volante.

- Vamos para minha casa. Isto não pode continuar aqui. – ligou o carro e acelerou. Olhou o relógio. Eram oito da noite. – Os teus pais não estão em casa?

- Não, foram passar o fim-de-semana fora. Partiram hoje depois de almoço e só voltam no domingo por volta da meia-noite. O fim de semana é nosso, sensei.

- Estás a sugerir que façamos sexo todo o tempo? És crazy, boya.

Conversaram e fizeram planos para os três dias seguintes.

Quando chegaram a casa do mestre, haviam decidido que Kiba iria dormir e passar o tempo dali para a frente durante o fim-de-semana na casa de Kakashi. O que iriam fazer? Na altura resolviam isso.

- Tens fome, MEU querido aluno? – indagou, enquanto despia a camisa na frente do garoto.

- Tenho, sim. Imensa até. – foi a resposta.

- O que te apetece comer? – voltou a indagar.

- Apetece-me comer-te a ti.

- Nani? – inquiriu, olhando para o aluno, espantado.

- Sim, sensei… Apetece-me comer-te… Deixas-me? – avançou devagar até ao homem que se encontrava parado, bem à frente dele. Tocou o peito com as mãos e lambeu um dos mamilos. Uma das mãos que estava no peito desceu até ao sexo do grisalho e apertou com força, podendo assim sentir como aquele pau estava duro. Duro que nem pedra. Chupou os mamilos alternadamente. Kakashi continuava espantado com as atitudes de Kiba.

- Tu… Tu tens noção que eu como teu professor… te devia castigar pelo teu atrevimento, não tens?

- Humm… Hoje sou eu que te castigo, Kakashi… - sussurrou. – Vamos até ao teu quarto.

- S… Sim, Kiba-sama. – Kakashi rendeu-se ao amante.

Foram para o quarto e aí, Kiba empurrou o mais velho para a cama. Despiu o que faltava a Kakashi, ou seja, as calças e os boxers. Sorriu quando viu o membro erecto, à espera de alívio. Resolveu então aliviar o Hatake. Despiu-se com uma rapidez incrível para, em seguida, abocanhar lentamente o sexo e ouviu Kakashi gemer baixinho. Lambeu todo o membro, com igual lentidão, deixando o grisalho a suspirar.

- Humm… - gemeu Kakashi, completamente estendido na cama, sentido a massagem que a língua áspera e quente fazia no seu membro. – 69…

- Pervertido! – exclamou Kiba, deitando-se de lado na cama, iniciando um 69 com Kakashi.

Ambos chupavam ao mesmo ritmo. Rápido e com vontade. Apesar de terem as bocas cheias, gemiam intensamente. A língua hábil e experiente de Kakashi percorria o membro de Kiba sem parar, por toda a sua extensão. As chupadas no sexo do Hatake aumentaram de velocidade e este jogava o quadril compulsivamente contra a boca de Kiba. O miúdo conseguia deixa-lo à beira da loucura. A forma como o Inuzuka chupava havia melhorado bastante desde a primeira vez dele. Agora, atrevia-se a morder e a roçar levemente os dentes na glande do sexo.

- Hummm…. – gemeu o mais novo, melando toda a boca de Kakashi com o seu esperma. Isto provocou o orgasmo do grisalho, vindo-se com igual abundância na boca quente que envolvia todo o seu membro.

O Hatake esticou-se na cama, ansiando por ver o que o moreno faria com ele a seguir.

- Eu já falei que tu és delicioso? – perguntou Kiba, provocante, enquanto estimulava ambos os mamilos de Kakashi com a ponta dos indicadores.

- A excitares-me… desse jeito… eu não sei se consigo responder… - disse o professor, num gemido. – Nunca pensei que eu pudesse virar uke por uma noite…

- Eu acho que não vai ser só por hoje… sensei. – sussurrou, passando a língua pelos mamilos do mais velho uma e outra vez. A sua mão deslizou suavemente até a boca, tocando o peito alvo de Kakashi, adentrando em seguida com três dedos, que foram imediatamente chupados sem pudor algum.

"És tão ingénuo se pensas que te vou deixar meter em mim…" – pensou o professor mais sexy da humanidade, lubrificando bem os dígitos que em breve estariam dentro dele a prepará-lo.

- Kakashi-kun… como eu desejo penetrar-te… preciso de ganhar experiência… - murmurou o rapaz, cheio de tesão. Kakashi era dele, assim como ele era de Kakashi. Levou os dedos bem lambuzados de saliva à entrada do Hatake, penetrando dois dedos de uma vez. Este gemeu alto de dor.

"Já quase nem me lembrava da sensação… Ai, como é desconfortável… Passado todo este tempo, é normal." – disse para si, o mais velho.

O Inuzuka não deu a mínima para a dor que o amante pudesse estar a sentir. Adentrou com o último dedo e estocou com mais força e rapidez, fazendo Kakashi contorcer-se na cama.

- Dói… - falou o mais velho, tentando descontrair.

- Tu sabes que a dor vai passar logo logo… não sabes?

- S… sim… Kiba-kun…

- Eu não posso mais aguentar… Vou meter… - avisou o mais novo, parando de penetrar Kakashi e colocando as pernas deste nos ombros.

- Beija-me, Kiba… - puxou o moreno ara um beijo quente mas carinhoso. Parou em seguida e sorriu de canto, vitorioso. Virou o amante, ficando por cima de Kiba. Colocou as pernas dele nos seus ombros como o mais novo fizera antes com ele e penetrou tudo de uma vez. Ambos gemeram. Um misto de dor e prazer invadiu o moreno.

- Sen… Sensei… Eu ia meter… - Kiba tentou falar mas, no meio de todos aqueles gemidos incontidos, achou melhor calar-se.

- Eu não posso deixar… eu gosto mais de ser seme do que uke… - declarou Kakashi, estocando com vigor.

- Ah… Humm… Eu fico louco quando… Ah, Kakashi..! – gemeu mais alto quando o Hatake, depois de passar a língua na palma da mão, lhe envolveu o membro teso, iniciando um frenético vaivém.

- Kiba… Kiba-kun… É bom, não é? – indagou Kakashi, afundando-se cada vez mais naquele corpo, fazendo-o arquear-se a cada estocada.

O garoto não respondeu à pergunta, o que deixou o grisalho, de certa forma, furioso. Passou a penetrar o Inuzuka com uma força e velocidade alucinantes, nunca antes experimentadas por Kiba. Este arfava, sentindo o orgasmo aproximar-se. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, em espasmos convulsivos.

- Eu não ouvi… tu responderes…

- S…S… Siiimm, Kakashi-sama. Mais… - quase implorou o moreno, por entre gemidos incontroláveis.

- Eu estou no meu limite, Kiba-kun. Chupa o meu dedo, onegai…

Atendeu o pedido do mais velho. Levou o dedo médio a boca e chupou de forma erótica. Sabia muito bem que aquilo deixava o grisalho excitadíssimo e sabia também que ele não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

- Tenho uma coisa para ti… - disse Kakashi, saindo de dentro de Kiba e tirando as pernas deste dos seus ombros. Beijou o rapaz, sentando-se no sexo dele em seguida. Kiba gemeu de prazer, o que foi contrastar com o gemido de dor do Hatake.

Quando todo o membro estava dentro dele, Kakashi ficou imóvel, esperando habituar-se depressa a todo aquele volume que o preenchia.

- Encosta-te à cabeceira da cama, Kiba-kun…

- É… É tão apertado e quente… sensei. – expressou-se, chegando-se até à cabeceira e ficando encostado. Beijou e lambeu o peito do professor, sendo envolvido pelos braços fortes do amante. Abraçou-o também. Kakashi começou a mover-se, sendo invadido por sensações que já não sentia à muito tempo.

- I… Issooo, Kakashi. Rebola gostoso para mim…

Kakashi não esperava esta. Que aluno mais safado! Instigado pelo seu aluno favorito, o grisalho obedeceu, algo não muito típico dele.

- Humm… Dentro de mim parece que és bem maior… Satisfeito agora? – indagou, cavalgando num ritmo moderado o sexo do moreno. Tinha necessidade de ir mais rápido, mas gozar logo não tinha piada. Mais ainda, era delicioso e ao mesmo tempo excruciante torturar o adolescente na sua frente.

- Muito satisfeito, MEU professor… Mas… eu posso ficar bem mais, sabia?

- Dá-me um estímulo e eu deixar-te-ei bastante satisfeito… Embora eu saiba que tu na cama és insaciável.

O mais novo sorriu de canto com o comentário e percebeu o que tinha de fazer. Agarrou o volume erecto de Kakashi e masturbou lentamente, olhando nos olhos do amante. Malícia e luxúria cruzaram-se no olhar.

- Não é o suficiente… E tu sabes fazer melhor…

- Ajuda-me então, Kakashi… - pediu o mais novo, pegando ma mão do grisalho e fazendo-o segurar também no membro.

- Desde a tua primeira vez… Foda-se, és um safado, Kiba! – exclamou o Hatake, com falsa indignação. Aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos. Sexo com o Inuzuka era sempre delicioso. Desde o início que Kakashi sabia o porquê. Porque se amavam. A cada movimento, o Hatake sentia algo que nunca sentira com outras pessoas. Com o rapaz, era diferente. Era sempre especial. Um último movimento com os quadris. Abraçaram-se com força e gozaram, gemendo o nome da pessoa que amavam. O peito e a cara do moreno ficaram lambuzados de esperma.

O ar parecia faltar a ambos. Agora, Kakashi encontrava-se deitado por cima de Kiba, a lamber o leite que tinha ejaculado.

Sentiam-se no paraíso. Abraçados um ao outro, como se nada os pudesse separar.

- Promete-me que nunca me vais deixar, Kakashi. – sussurrou Kiba.

- Prometo que nunca te vou deixar. Afinal, eu não posso viver sem ti, lindo. Promete-me agora tu que nunca me vai deixar a mim.

- Claro que prometo. Eu não te posso nem te consigo deixar. Desde aquele dia, na sala de aula e aqui em tua casa…

- Tu és meu, Kiba-kun…

O garoto corou até à ponta das orelhas. Kakashi sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios do moreno, deitando-se em seguida ao lado dele, que foi logo aninhar-se nos braços do grisalho.

- Eu estou bastante cansado… Tu dás cabo de mim, rapaz.

- Tu também, Kakashi-kun. Eu… Eu vou dormir. – falou o Inuzuka num murmúrio, puxando o lençol para cima, cobrindo ambos os corpos suados. Kakashi abraçou-o e ambos adormeceram, ansiando o dia seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

O sol levantara-se bem-disposto, assim como aquela manhã de céu azul. Os pássaros cantavam lá fora, alegres.

Kiba abriu os olhos e piscou-os várias vezes até se habituar à imensa claridade que invadia o quarto.

- Muito bom dia, MEU amor. – desejou Kakashi, sussurrando de forma arrepiante no ouvido do rapaz. – Cada vez é melhor fazer amor contigo, Kiba-kun.

- Muito bom dia… MEU adorável sensei – falou o moreno, todo coradinho. Ficava completamente sem jeito quando Kakashi dizia aquelas coisas. Mas ele sentia o mesmo em relação ao Hatake. A cada dia que passava, o desejo e a paixão que sentia pelo outro eram maiores.

- Ficas ainda mais bonitinho quando coras. – Elogiou, fazendo o amante esconder o rosto por detrás de uma almofada. – Não precisas de ter vergonha… Sabes que o que eu digo é a mais pura de todas as verdades…

Disse isto afastando gentilmente a almofada que cobria o rosto mais belo que já vira em toda a sua existência. Selou os lábios de ambos, num beijo ardente. A paixão e o desejo tomaram conta de Kiba. Kakashi já estava a ser manipulado por estes sentimentos desde que acordara. Amaram-se uma vez e outra, até que acharam melhor ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Não podiam continuar daquela maneira sem comerem nada.

O pequeno-almoço decorreu na maior das animações. Beijos constantes. Ficaram uma boa meia hora naquilo. Finalmente, despacharam o pequeno-almoço e puderam passar a coisas mais interessantes… talvez.

- Eu vou ter que sair, Kiba-kun. – anunciou o grisalho, envolvendo Kiba num abraço possessivo, enquanto mirava os olhos do rapaz que demonstravam surpresa. Se alguém os visse, não teria dúvidas de que Kiba pertencia a Kakashi. – Não devo demorar mais de duas horas. Faço questão de almoçar contigo.

- Eu não sei o que vais ficar a fazer nesse tempo, mas acho que preferias fazer qualquer coisa relacionada com o quarto, né sensei? – indagou o Inuzuka, com um sorriso de canto e voz provocantes.

- Estás a instigar-me, Kiba… Um professor não pode ir para uma escola neste estado. – murmurou o homem de cabelos cinzentos, num sopro que fez o jovem aluno tremer do pés à cabeça. Roçou a sua erecção na região ainda adormecida do garoto. Este arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente.

- Tão… Tão duro… Como é possível? – perguntou, olhando ainda mais surpreso para Kakashi.

- Contigo qualquer coisa é possível… Até mesmo ir ao céu… Podes sentir-te culpado por eu estar assim. – pegou o aluno pela cintura e este logo enlaçou a do professor com as pernas. – Exijo que faças qualquer coisa para acabar com isto, Kiba-kun.

- E o professor tem tempo para o seu querido aluno? – indagou o moreno, olhando safadamente para Kakashi que, sem hesitar, avançou até ao quarto.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo deste mundo e do próximo para o meu namorado. – declarou o Hatake, enquanto deitava o mais novo na cama. Inclinou-se sobre ele e afastou os cabelos que caiam sobre a cara do outro. Delicadamente, começou por beijar o peito moreno. Porém, a delicadeza durou pouco e, num instante, marcas vermelhas iam aparecendo naquela região. Mordeu, lambeu, beijou. Pequenos gemidos escapavam da boca entreaberta do menino. O tesão aumentava a cada momento e a urgência de ter o amante também. Parou os beijos e carícias e despiu o corpo em baixo de si. Seguidamente, ele mesmo ficou nu. Perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente:

- Com as pernas nos meus ombros, de quatro ou sentado? – mesmo sabendo qual a posição preferida do aluno.

- De… quatro, sensei. – respondeu, corado pela excitação.

Kakashi posicionou o rapaz na posição mais desejada e penetrou Kiba forte e rapidamente, fazendo ambos gemerem de puro prazer.

- O teu corpo reage tão bem ao meu… Realmente, nós fomos…

- … feitos um para o outro. – completou o adolescente, por entre gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Mal tinham começado e já os corpos libertavam suor por todos os poros.

Estocadas cada vez mais fundas tomavam conta do corpo de Kiba. O rapaz não conseguia segurar-se e gritava desalmada e desesperadamente o nome do amante, pedindo para ir mais fundo. O mais velho, por sua vez, fazia o máximo esforço para não gozar a cada gemido do moreno. Aliás… Primeiro estava o prazer absoluto do seu aluno.

Ambos tinham razão. Cada vez que se amavam, a paixão crescia. Uma paixão que parecia não ter fim.

Parou de estocar e virou o aluno de barriga para cima, colocando também as pernas dele nos ombros.

- Eu… quero ver a tua cara quando… gozarmos. – falou num tom quase inaudível. Os gemidos teimavam e deixar a sua boca. Começou a sussurrar frases obscenas no ouvido do seu aluno. Não demorou muito tempo para que os lábios de Kiba se abrissem para anunciar que o rapaz iria gozar. Então, Kakashi começou a afundar-se mais rápido e a tocar mais fundo naquele corpo que lhe pertencia. Gozaram, gemendo alto o suficiente para que os gritos fossem ouvidos na rua. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se demoradamente. Ficaram assim por dez minutos. A eles, pareceu-lhes apenas alguns segundos. Achavam que todo o tempo que passavam juntos era pouco. Mesmo naquelas noites em que as sessões de prazer duravam até altas horas da madrugada.

Meio a contragosto, Kakashi levantou-se do leito do prazer e começou a arranjar-se para ir tratar daquilo que lhe estava destinado para aquela manhã.

- Vou sofrer bastante nestas duas horas. Vou ficar cheio de saudades tuas, Kakashi-kun. – declarou o rapaz, deslizando o lençol pelo seu corpo e lançando um olhar penoso ao namorado.

- Trata de ter distrair. Sai um pouco de casa. Será mais fácil matar o tempo num sítio onde não haja nada que te lembre de mim.

- É melhor, sim. Talvez passe em minha casa. – disse Kiba, levantando-se da cama para, em seguida, se dirigir à casa de banho. Kakashi, já vestido com jeans e camisola justa de manga comprida, despediu-se e saiu de casa.

O moreno encontrava-se no banho, deleitando-se com a água fria que escorria pelos seus ombros e costas bem esculpidas. Precisava de dissipar todo aquele calor e excitação que teimavam em permanecer no seu corpo. Vinte minutos se passaram até que Kiba fechou a torneira e saiu da banheira. O cabelo molhado encontrava-se colado à cara e gotas de água caíam das pontas. Já tinha decidido mesmo que ia passar em sua casa. Havia esquecido do seu telemóvel em casa. Vestiu as suas jeans pretas e a sweat-shirt que lhe ficava bem justa, calçou-se e saiu de casa, deixando um bilhete para Kakashi em cima da mesa da cozinha.

A rua estava bastante movimentada. No meio das pessoas, não encontrou ninguém que conhecesse. Saiu do meio daquela multidão e entrou numa daquelas ruelas que geralmente levam a becos. Aquela tinha saída. Ele sabia. Virou para outra ruela e encontrou um grupo de mulheres que eram… enfim, mulheres da noite. Pensou em voltar para trás mas, no fundo, o que temia ele? Passou por elas como se não existissem, sentindo os olhos delas cravados nas suas costas e saiu dali. Andou mais duas avenidas e chegou ao prédio onde morava com os pais. Abriu então a porta e dirigiu-se ao elevador. As portas abriram-se e ele carregou para o último andar.

"Incrível, incrível… Eu realmente tenho muita sorte… Pensar que o stor que eu mais odiava é a pessoa que eu mais amo agora…"

O elevador parou e as portas abriram-se novamente, à espera que Kiba resolvesse acordar e abandonar o interior do elevador. Foi o que o adolescente fez e rodou a chave na porta do seu apartamento. Depois de entrar naquele espaço acolhedor e bem decorado, foi loguinho ao seu quarto pegar o mobile. Com certeza os pais dele deviam ter ligado.

- Epá… quatro chamadas e uma mensagem dos meus pais… - disse em voz alta. Marcou o número e chamou para eles.

- "Kiba, és tu?" – indagou uma voz feminina do outro lado.

- Sim mãe, sou eu. Tudo bem com vocês? Como está a correr o fim-de-semana aí em Londres?

- "Muito bem, muito bem, querido. O teu pai e eu voltamos no domingo à noite. Tens te portado bem? Está tudo bem contigo?"

- Claro que me tenho portado bem. Oh, tenho uma chamada de outra pessoa. Ligo mais tarde. Adeus

- "Adeus Kiba, até logo. Beijos"

E a chamada terminou. Foi até à sua secretária e ligou o laptop. Esperou que iniciasse sessão e foi ver o mail. Nenhum mail novo. A campainha tocou.

"Estranho. Quem será?" – pensou Kiba, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até ao hall de entrada. Abriu a porta. Toda a felicidade se desvaneceu, dando assim lugar ao medo.

- Bom dia, Kiba! – cumprimentou o moreno, Shiranui Genma. Entrou de rompante, deixando um Kiba estupefacto atrás de si.

- O que está aqui a fazer? – indagou o Inuzuka, fechando a porta, transtornado.

- Vim terminar o que comecei ontem. – respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Despiu a sweat shirt que trajava, deixando o seu peito e abdómen bem à vista do rapaz. Este, encostou-se à porta. Não tinha saída. Não tinha hipótese contra Genma.

Shiranui Genma POV ON

Deu-me imenso prazer ver o meu aluno favorito encurralado. Estava completamente à minha mercê. Puxei-o pelo pulso para o pé de mim. Abracei-o com força para que mal se pudesse mexer mas ele era persistente. Debatia-se ainda assim. Kakashi não o soubera domar. Ignorei e beijei os lábios doces do miúdo. Meti a língua na sua boca. Apertei o seu membro por cima dos jeans. Debateu-se mais um pouquinho.

Forcei-o a deitar-se no chão alcatifado do hall de entrada, deitando-me por cima dele em seguida. Meti a minha mão fria por dentro da camisolinha dele, apreciando bem a estrutura física do abdómen e peito. A pele dele, quente, contrastava com a minha, fria.

A luz que era costume habitar os olhos de Kiba desaparecera por completo. Hmpf! Pois claro. Eu não era Kakashi. Fiquei tão frustrado! Apertei os mamilos que, para minha surpresa, estavam duros. Gritou de dor, mas eu logo o beijei daquela maneira agressiva, típica da minha pessoa. Ele não correspondeu. Mas eu, de facto, não precisava disso. Abri o botão das suas calças e adentrei com a minha mão nos boxers, tocando no membro meio aceso dele.

- Estás a começar a ceder… - disse-lhe eu, com um sorriso escárnio. Olhei os lábios bem vermelhos dele. Ele arfava, de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta. Estava tão sexy!

Sentei-me em cima dele, colocando as pernas de cada lado dos seus quadris. Obriguei-o a tirar a sweat shirt incómoda.

Shiranui Genma POV OFF

O professor começou a chupar o pescoço de Kiba, deixando ali marcas vermelhas. Os seus dentes faziam pressão na pele do rapaz.

- AHH! – gritou o Inuzuka, sentindo uma mordidela no pescoço. Mais se seguiram. No pescoço, no peito, no abdómen. O rapaz começava a sentir que estava a trair Kakashi. Oh, como podia o seu corpo reagir aos toques daquele homem que o estava a forçar?

Genma chegou no sítio tão desejado. Tentou despir as calças de Kiba, mas este impediu-o, agarrando-lhe os pulsos.

- Parece que não vai ser tão fácil quanto eu pensei… - observou, inteligentemente, o Shiranui. Desembaraçou-se das mãos do aluno e agarrou-lhe um braço. – Onde fica o teu quarto?

O moreninho permaneceu calado. Estava um pouco assustado com tudo aquilo. Genma não era nada comparado com Kakashi. Kakashi era doce, era querido, meigo, preocupava-se com ele. Já Genma era o oposto. Não se parecia importar com a dor que Kiba sentia. Era agressivo, desesperado, selvagem.

"Miúdo insolente mesmo. Só serve para dar o corpo." – pensou Genma, furioso com o mais novo. Puxou-o atrás de si, enquanto procurava pelo quarto dele. Quando encontrou, jogou-o na cama e trancou a porta.

- Já vi que vai ser difícil, então não me deixas escolha. – declarou o professor, tirando do bolso de trás das suas calças dois pares de algemas. Agarrou novamente no pulso do rapaz, que se mostrava agora mesmo assustado e prendeu-o à cabeceira da cama. – Agora o outro pulso…

Fez o mesmo. Agora não havia mãos algumas naquele mundo que ajudassem Kiba a fugir. As únicas mãos que ali estavam disponíveis apenas lhe iam dar prazer. Prazer ao corpo mas não à alma.

As mãos de Genma agarraram o cós dos jeans de Kiba e puxaram com força, deixando o rapaz completamente nu e exposto à maldade e à gula do Shiranui.

O corpo de Kiba era devorado pelo olhar malicioso de Genma, que logo logo se ocupou do membro bem dotado do aluno. Abocanhou, chupando o mais que podia. Usava a língua para lamber toda a extensão do membro. Usava a língua para brincar com a cabecinha do sexo erecto.

Genma olhava para a cara de Kiba. Via como, desesperadamente, o rapaz lutava contra as sensações que o corpo sentia e desejava. Mordia o lábio inferior, impedindo ao máximo que gemidos de prazer abandonassem a sua boca. Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo queixo do gurí, tal era a pressão que os seus dentes faziam nos lábios.

O mais velho passou a chupar mais depressa e a fazer mais pressão com os lábios no pénis erecto de Kiba, a fim de intensificar os gemidos. Ele sabia chupar. Envolvia o sexo com a sua boca quente, deixando Kiba a arfar, de tão grande que a excitação e o prazer eram. O professor de inglês abriu o botão e o fecho das suas calças. Apertou então o seu membro mais que duro, que precisava de alívio bem rápido. Um gemido reprimido saiu da sua boca cheia.

- AHH! – gritou Kiba, quando parou de se tentar conter. – Eu… vou…

E gozou na boca do professor. Tremeu em leves espasmos pós-orgasmo. Encolheu-se na cama, em seguida. Fechou bem os olhos e arrependeu-se do que sentiu, disse e aconteceu ali.

- Parece que estás a começar a gostar… - troçou Genma, lambendo o sangue do queixo de Kiba. Limpou o resto que estava nos lábios com um beijo. Kiba não reagia. Ainda assim, Genma explorava agressivamente a boca doce do jovem. Sem aviso algum, adentrou com três dedos no corpo do Inuzuka. O grito foi abafado pelo beijo.

- Solte-me!! Já!! Eu não quero! – gritou mais alto ainda, esperando que o prédio inteiro ouvisse.

O ar acabou nos pulmões e a sua alma foi cortada pela dor quando o mais velho começou a estocar com os dedos.

- Não sejas atrevido, Kiba. – ordenou Genma, não no seu habitual sussurro mas sim com uma voz alta e bem imperativa. Agarrou os cabelos curtos do rapaz e puxou. Encarou-o bem nos olhos chorosos. – Não tem jeito mesmo.

Adentrou com mais força no corpo dele, fazendo o jovem gritar. Achava aquilo sexy. Ver o seu aluno favorito gritar de dor por sua causa excitava-o.

Parou o que fazia e tirou os dedos de dentro de Kiba. Começou a despir-se, jogando toda a roupa no chão.

- E aí? Como é que o Hatake te fode, hã? – indagou o mais velho, com um sorriso de troça e um olhar de interesse. – De quatro?

Kiba sentiu vergonha e não respondeu. Soluçava.

- Responde, boya! – exclamou Genma, forçando o miúdo a responder.

- Ele não me fode.

Sorriu de escárnio, o professor.

- Ai não? Então o que fazem vocês os dois, na sala de aula, a gemer?

- Nós fazemos amor. Não sei se você sabe o que é…

- Hmpf! Tretas. – falou o Shiranui, subindo na cama e colocando Kiba de quatro. Foi bem difícil. Kiba era persistente. Sussurrou: – Eu vou dar bem mais prazer para ti do que o outro professor.

O jovem Inuzuka sentiu a raiva fluir bem mais do que anteriormente. Como aquele homem imundo se atrevia a tocar nele?! Oh, como se arrependera de ter saído de casa de Kakashi naquela manhã! Agora, nunca mais conseguiria olhar nos olhos do amado.

- Por favor, não… - pediu o mais novo, com as lágrimas já nos olhos.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso…

- Eu irei à polícia! – última arma de defesa que o rapaz poderia usar.

- E eu direi do teu caso anti-ético com o teu professor. E aí, adeus Hatake Kakashi, não é?

- Não… Não…

Não havendo mais nada a dizer, Genma afundou-se com toda a força que tinha no tão desejado corpo. Kiba sentiu que ia morrer e gritou até acabar o ar nos pulmões.

- Tão bom! – exclamou o sensei, gemendo que nem um louco. Puxava o garoto pela cintura com sofreguidão. A ansiedade de ter aquele corpo era enorme. Os gritos sofridos de Kiba instigavam o professor a fazer mais.

- Sen… sei… - gemeu Kiba, as lágrimas escorrendo pela cara.

- Queres… mais? – indagou Genma, acelerando os movimentos.

- Pare… Pare… Eu não quero traí-lo… Kakashi…

- Pensando noutro homem… - falou o mais velho, sendo consumido pela ira. – Entrega-te a mim, Kiba!

Mordeu o ombro do rapaz, fazendo-o assim gritar desesperadamente de dor. Agarrou com força o membro do rapaz e masturbou-o depressa, invertendo a causa dos gemidos. Finalmente, conseguira fazer o rapaz gemer de prazer!

- Está… Está bom assim? – perguntou Genma, envolvendo a cintura do rapaz com uma braço.

- Sim… sensei... – disse Kiba, por meio de gemidos de falso prazer. Custava-lhe dizer tudo isto. Mas achava que, assim, Genma gozaria logo e iria embora.

"Gosto muito mais de ti assim, Kiba. Entregue e submisso, como um bom uke deve ser."

- Ah sensei, meta mais… Eu… vou… gozar… - gemendo rouco, tentando fazer como fazia com Kakashi.

- Kiba… Kiba… Eu também estou quase… - forçou a tocar mais fundo, fazendo o Inuzuka urrar.

Estocou muito, muito, muito. Gozou antes de Kiba, desabando em cima do rapaz. Recompôs-se rapidamente e falou:

- Agora é a tua vez de gozar, Kiba.

Encheu a boca com o membro teso e latejante do gurí. Chupou com ansiedade, desejando o leite do Inuzuka, quente, doce, mais uma vez a invadir-lhe a boca. Apenas o corpo de Kiba desejava aquilo. O rapaz, bem no seu íntimo, desejava morrer ali, para não mais olhar a pessoa que tanto amava e que traíra.

- AHHH! – gemeu ele, quando se veio na boca envolvente do odiável professor.

Genma beijou Kiba, fazendo o rapaz provar o seu gosto. O Inuzuka não correspondeu ao beijo, mas Shiranui nem notou. Tirou as algemas ao rapaz e abraçou-o, beijando-lhe o peito e o pescoço. O rapaz, fazia um esforço enorme para não voltar a chorar à frente do professor, temendo que, se tal acontecesse, Genma o forçasse a mais.

- Kiba, eu tenho de ir. Mas, na segunda, no fim da nossa aula, fazemos mais. – deu um selinho nos lábios do aluno e começou a vestir-se. Já pronto, saiu da casa, deixando para trás um desolado Inuzuka. Triste, usado e sem vontade alguma de viver. Era assim que Kiba de encontrava naquele momento.


End file.
